1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a current measuring shunt that can be mounted inside a molded case circuit breaker, and more particularly it pertains to a 2 millivolt output signal at rated DC current as well as to a compressed mounted shunt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid state trip unit for a direct current circuit breaker requires a sensor that has an output proportional to the current flowing through the breaker. A meter shunt is a common device for measuring DC current and in the past have comprised a 2-inch long ribbon of an electrically resistance alloy for a 50 millivolt drop at rated current.
Due to the limited amount of space it would be impossible to mount a standard meter shunt inside a molded case circuit breaker. Moreover, the power dissipated in a 50 millivolt meter shunt would be in excess of that permitted inside a molded case circuit breaker.